


Happy Birthday, Luigi!

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet & Fluffy Mario & Luigi Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crosspost from DA. Guess who's birthday t is?Oneshot.





	Happy Birthday, Luigi!

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know, July 14th is Luigi's birthday. So I wrote this smol drabble to celebrate. I know I'm two hours late but still.

“Luigi~...”

His brother’s voice was enough to pull the younger brother out of his sleep. He moaned softly and forced his heavy eyelids open, groaning as his vision blurred…

“Come on, little bro. It’s time to wake up,” Mario sang. The little brother’s senses felt...muted, as if they were barely there. His body didn’t want to cooperate with him when he tried to wake up somewhat, so he just lay there.

He felt his body move slightly from being shaken. A bit disturbed from this motion, Luigi groaned softly and pushed himself up in bed, facing whoever was shaking him. The blurring in his vision went away eventually, revealing none other than his big brother Mario.

“Happy birthday, little bro.” Mario said simply. He was holding something...a giftwrapped box of something, but what? But Luigi was too tired to try and figure it out..

Slowly the realization set in. It’s my birthday today… Today’s my birthday! Luigi eventually perks up at the news, a smile forming on his drowsy face. “Thank you, Mario..” He yawned, albeit unintentionally.

“I got you a little somethin’. But you seem really tired, do you wanna open it now, or..?” Mario asked.

“M-Maybe later..” he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Alright, birthday boy. Your special day, your call.” Mario set the present on Luigi’s nightstand and kissed his brother’s forehead. “I’ll have some pancakes ready for you when you wake up, then we’ll go pick out a cake for you. Sound good?”

“Mmhm,” Luigi mumbled lowly, snuggling deeper into his pillows,already beginning to drift off to sleep.

“Alright. One more thing-” Mario went over to tuck Luigi in. “We’ll do everything you wanna do today, alright?”

“Mmn...o-okay..” Luigi mumbled sleepily. He was already imagining the perfect day he’d spend with his big brother. Heading down to the pool, and then the arcade, and then the cute little pastry cafe Daisy had told him about...maybe even the local bath house?  
A sudden yawn brought him back to the current situation. Luigi wriggled around a little as Mario tucked him in.

“I’m gonna head out for a bit, call me when you wake up. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

With that, Mario kissed Luigi’s forehead once more,standing beside him until he fell asleep-snoring softly as he curled into the warmth of his comforter and sheets, a peaceful smile etched onto his face as he dozed. He looked like an absolute angel.

“Rest up, birthday boy,” Mario cooed to his little brother, stroking Luigi’s shoulder as he slept. “I got big things planned for your special day.”  
_  
When he woke up sometime later, Luigi trudged downstairs, yawning loudly, and plodded over to the kitchen where a still warm stack of pancakes lay. The fluffy cakes were besprinkled with funfetti sprinkles, drenched in syrup and topped with a dollop of buttercream, complete with a candle lodged into the top. A birthday card lay next to the pancake platter-hinting that Mario was gone, like he said he’d be.

Luigi sat down and began eating the pancakes, savoring the sweet taste of the buttermilk pancakes and the fruity confetti cooked inside of them. _Thanks, Mario._ He thought to himself. _I know you’re gonna make this the best birthday yet._


End file.
